I Can't Trust Him
The fifth episode of Anastasia's Magical Wish. Summary 1 year after Stacey overcame her fear of heights, she and Courtney are 16, Christine's 17, and Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko are 20. Stacey also learns, after witnessing Kyoko becoming a witch, that she really can't trust Kyubey, and asks him to leave her alone. But Kyubey refuses, as he wants to witness the defeat of Kyoko as a witch. Stacey, Christine, Courtney, Madoka, Sayaka, Homura and Mami, all teamed up, prepare for the fight against Kyoko, which, as they planned, would be their "final battle". Characters Puella Magi Stacey Christine Courtney Madoka Sayaka Mami (debut) Homura (debut) Kyoko (debut; turned into a witch) Incubators Kyubey Witches Kyoko Soon-to-be Puella Magi None Others None Episode Stacey voiceover: It's been exactly a year since the day that I, Stacey Komusome, overcame my fear of heights. Courtney and I were 16, Christine were 17, and Madoka and Sayaka, along with their friends, Mami, Kyoko and Homura, were all 20. And then, it happened..... *Stacey knocks on the door of a house. Another yellow-haired woman answered it, with a smile* ???: Well, Stacey! You came! Stacey: Of course! Anything for the great Mami Tomoe! Mami: Please, come on in. Christine, Courtney, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko are inside as well. Stacey: *walks in, and sees a red-haired woman sitting on the couch, rather depressed, while everyone else is looking at her, all with concern* Hey, Sakura-chan! What's wrong? Mami: She's been like this all day. Kyoko, after hearing that Christine lives on her own, remembered of that time that her father killed her entire family, with her as an exception. Kyoko: Ooh..... Kyubey: *jumps in through the window* She made a contract with me, so who cares? Black-haired girl: *steps on Kyubey* Shut up. Mami: I'm sorry, Kyubey, but I'm going with Homura this time. Kyubey: Say what? Mami: *crying* You are nothing but a liar who only contracts with girls in order for them to feel pain! I can't believe I've been on your side for all of these years! Courtney: Yea! That's the spirit, Mami! Kyubey: Well.....it's 7 against 2. Christine: 2? Stacey: I'm sorry, everyone. But Incubators are Puelians' friends. Kyoko: *black aura surrounding her* Ugggh...... Sayaka: *notices and points at Kyoko* Everyone! Look! *Everyone looks at Kyoko and witness her become a witch* Stacey: Wh-what the heck?! Kyoko: Jiifjiogjoigjjgb noigjgiojfokork9i9jgknjkmjkmcnzmksoapkkngjoigjg! Madoka: This.........this can't be right! Not now, not our friend! Stacey: *glares at Kyubey* You! Kyubey: What? You said so yourself that Incubators are Puelians' friends, right? Stacey: *grabs Kyubey* Well, now you're trash! *throws Kyubey in a trash can* Kyubey: *climbs out a few seconds later* P.U! I can't believe I could actually smell that! Stacey: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* I will not trust Kyubey anymore. *notices Kyubey is out of the trash can* HEY!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!!!! Kyubey: Not until I witness this fight. Stacey: Hmph. Whatever you say, Kyu-baka. Kyubey: IT'S KYUBEEEEEEYYYY! Christine: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* None of us..... Courtney: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* ....will trust Kyubey..... Madoka: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* ....any longer. Homura: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* Even so, we have no choice.... Sayaka: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* ....but to fight our friend. Mami: *transforms into her Puella Magi form* And this will be.... All 7 of them: THE LAST BATTLE!!!! End of episode Category:Episodes of Anastasia's Magical Wish Category:Christina's stuff Category:Anastasia's Magical Wish